The present invention relates to closure panels, and more particularly concerns a closure panel for a vehicle sunroof that is adjustably latched and detachably connected to the panel frame.
A widely used type of vehicle sunroof embodies a perimetrical frame to the front side of which is pivoted a closure panel. The panel is connected to the back side of the frame by an articulated latch that enables the panel to be closed and securely locked in place or to be opened at an angle to the roof and supported in such open position. Usually, the articulated latch is detachably connected to the panel or to the frame so that when the latch is disconnected the panel may be pivoted through a considerably larger angle. This allows it to be completely detached at its hinged side so that the panel may be entirely removed from the frame. Detachable latches of this general configuration are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,753, 4,067,605, 4,130,966, 4,154,474, 4,161,336, 4,205,875, 4,216,983, and 4,257,632. Some of the prior arrangements of this type employ removable locking pins that must be removed to allow the latch to be disconnected. Removal of such pins is relatively inconvenient, making the connection and disconnection of the panel more difficult. Further, since the pins are often completely detachable, they may be readily misplaced or lost, which requires acquisition of additional pins before a secure latching of the panel can again be achieved.
The latch must be located on the inside of the panel so that it can be readily accessible to a person within the vehicle. Accordingly, brackets, clips and other attaching devices used for the detachable connection of the latch to the frame have been placed on the frame. These devices project downwardly into the vehicle compartment, creating areas of potential danger to an occupant who might come into contact with the projections during an accident or other unexpected or unusual vehicle motion. In some prior devices the latch is disconnected from the panel and always remains attached to the frame. Others employ plural locking devices and therefore are more inconvenient to operate, often requiring two hands.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sunroof and a detachable latch therefor that avoids or minimizes above-mentioned problems.